


Locked In

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama find themselves locked in the equipment room after practice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,439
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Coupling: Kageyama/Hinata
> 
> Ahhh italicizing is a pain. T_T Is there an easier way to do it other than using the “em” command? Because I don’t really understand how to do it.

"32 balls in the cart, 32 balls in the cart," Hinata sang merrily, "take one out, pass it around, 31 balls in the cart!" 

"Sing that song one more time Hinata, I dare you," gritted out a very annoyed Kageyama besides him. Recognizing the others potentially deadly bad mood, Hinata quickly shut up and focused on the task at hand. They were both sat on a conveniently located wrestling mat within the gym's equipment room. Coach Ukai had given them the job to clean some of the volleyball equipment because they had been fighting too much during practice. 

_"You idiot!" Hinata could practically feel the glaring daggers on his flesh. "You're leaving the ground too late again!"_

_The orange haired hitter pouted. "I thought it was a good hit..."_

_His less-than-peaceable setter groaned loudly. "Your approach was too slow. That ball should've been slammed down much more effectively than it was!"_

_Hinata crossed his arms stubbornly. "We got the point, did we not?"_

_"Only because Nishanoya was tying his shoe!”_

_He rounds heatedly on Kageyama suddenly. "I wish I could tie your shoes together so you trip on your face!"_

_"What are you, a middle schooler?!"_

_"At least I know how to tie my shoes, dumb Kageyama!"_

_"That's not even-!"_

A shrill whistle was blown and their judgement was decided. 

Hinata sighed, slowing the pace in which he was wiping down the volleyball in his hands. "My wrists hurt," he whined, looking over at Kageyama who was cleaning the net poles. "Hey, Kageyama, can we take a break?" 

"Obviously not, idiot," he replied dully without looking up. "We can't leave until we finish." 

"Do we really have to clean everything?" Hinata asked with pursed lips. "It'll take us all night!" 

The other was apparently done with small talk and ignored the question. With another heavy sigh Hinata turned back to his work, only to stand up immediately after. "I'm going to go get something from the vender." 

"Get me milk," Kageyama said without looking up. 

"You're a broken record," Hinata chided, reaching for the door handle. "Maybe you should try to expand-" 

Kageyama looked up when Hinata suddenly broke off. "What are you doing?" He chided in annoyance. "Finish your sentences." 

Hinata mumbled something, too quiet to hear. 

"I feel like a teacher," Kageyama grumbles in exasperation. "Speak louder." 

"I said, we're stuck in here." 

That was definitely not what he had been expecting. There was a moment of silence while Kageyama processed what Hinata had said. Then,

"...huh?"

Hinata rounded on him in annoyance. "Are you deaf?" He spoke obnoxiously, exaggerating each word. "We're. Locked. In. Here." 

"I know what you said," Kageyama snapped, standing up. "I just don't believe you." 

Hinata stepped back from the door. "Go ahead, try to open them." 

Swearing that he would actually murder the other if it was all a lie, Kageyama tried the handle. 

It didn't budge. 

He sighed loudly. "This is wonderful. Now I'm trapped in here with you." 

"I think we have worse things to be worried over," Hinata said, voice suddenly quiet. 

Kageyama scowled. "Which is..." 

"Ghosts, obviously!" 

"Ghosts don't exist, idiot." 

Hinata suddenly leaped up at him, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Don't say that!" He whisper shouted, wide eyes darting around. "They'll hear you and become angry." 

Kageyama shoved the other off of him. "You're spewing nonsense again. Fix your head on correctly." 

Hinata grabbed his own head by the ears. "Am I going to lose my head to the ghosts?!" 

With a loud sigh, Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a headache coming.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata panicked, beginning to pace around in a circle. "We'll be stuck in here for who knows how long. The spirits will probably have gotten to us by then." He gasped suddenly. "We don't have practice until Thursday!" Defeated, the orange haired boy collapsed into the floor mat, staring blankly ahead. "We're gonna die in here." 

Kageyama barely paid attention to the others rambling. He was busy with the handle, attempting to pick it with his fingernail. Who had locked them in here anyway? The whole team had known they were going to be cleaning in here. Maybe the principal had come by and thought they mad merely forgotten to do it. 

Finger rubbed raw and door stilled shut tightly, Kageyama moved on to the windows. Upon inspection, he discovered they were merely for light and not for opening. He scoffed when he sat down next to Hinata, who had curled himself up into a fearful ball as tightly as possible. "This place is as inescapable as a prison. There's no exit in here besides for the doors." 

"I told you... We're gonna die in here..." 

Kageyama turns to look down at Hinata at the sluggish tone. He discovered the other wasn't curled into a scared ball but rather a very sleepy ball. Kageyama had to agree, the room provided almost perfect sleeping conditions. Dark, save for white moonlight filtering in, a comfortable temperature, and a soft mat to lay on. 

He found it ironic the other was going to take a nap after panicking about ghosts for so long. Upon inspection, he discovered the fear must not be totally gone, for the others eyes drooped low before shooting open again, then drooping once more. 

"Oi," he said, grabbing the others attention. "Stop trying to fight it and go to sleep." 

Hinata's eyes drooped again before he forcefully hitched them back up again. "What if a spirit gets me while I sleep...?" 

"Then you can take comfort you died sleeping in blissful ignorance." 

A yawn cut off whatever Hinara was going to reply with. When he exhaled heavily and closed his eyes, he immediacy drifted off to sleep. Kageyama sighed in relief. Now he could finally hear himself think. He set his mind on trying to figure out an escape. 

...But even though the boy was sleepfully quiet, he still found his thoughts drifting towards him. More specifically, the tranquil picture he made curled up on the mat. 

_"I need to distract myself before I do something stupid,"_ Kageyama thought to himself. He picked up a ball and began to set to himself, making little sound off his practiced fingers. The sound of soft snoring could be heard from across the room and Kageyama once again lost the battle with his own mind.

He scoffed at his pathetically frail self control, throwing the ball back into the cart. Setters were supposed to be the guiding towers for the team, not a flimsy flag tossed about by the wind. 

He fought with himself for a few more moments before giving in and walking back over to Hinata. Kneeling by the curled form, Kageyama inspected him closely. The small boy was curled into a half circle with his arms bent up into his chest. A gentle rise and fall of his chest moved them up and down. His untamable orange hair fell in gentle sweeps over his face, practically begging up be touched and swept back. Behind him, his team jacket was flared out and his shirt riding up, exposing just a tiny sliver of midriff. 

Kageyama bit his lip. He shouldn't. Every part of him was against the idea. Every part of him, except for his impulsive brain. He blamed the stress caused by the situation for his next actions. Moving as slowly as possible, Kageyama laid down so he was on his side and facing the same direction of the form in front of him. He hesitated for only a second before inching forwards, gently pressing his body around the others in a gentle hold. The height difference almost made his heart explode. He was able to practically engulf the smaller boy within himself, securely wrapping him up with both his legs and his head. The hair on Hinata's head tickled him softly underneath the chin, causing a small blush to heat his face. The blush grew hotter when Hinata unconsciously nuzzled himself further into the others warmth. 

He wasn't entirely sure why he did what he had just done. He had never before wanted to do such silly things as cuddling and hugging. But when he saw the other, curled up like that, the urge was unstoppable. 

After the initial adrenaline of doing such a risky thing wore off, Kageyama began to realize how tired he was, too. They had practiced hard that day, and it was starting to catch up to him. 

With one final fleeting thought of the others, Kageyama joined Hinata in the land of dreams. 


End file.
